One More Chance
by Wolfwhisperer
Summary: Basically, if you love Jiley and hated the ending for Achy Jakey Heart, read this!  obviously Jiley, maybe Loliver if you guys demand it. COMPLETE!
1. Right This Wrong

_**Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories recently. I've been busy and then after Achy Jakey Heart, I haven't felt like writing more for them. But this is my version of the ending for it. So I did change some things. And I basically added episodes. It starts when Jake goes upstairs to take off his wig. **_

_**Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it, or type? **_

**Chapter 1: Right This Wrong**

I went upstairs to take off my wig. When I was coming back downstairs, I heard them talking about me. I know eavesdropping is wrong, but I had to know what they were saying.

Lilly: Uh, Miley. We don't exactly know how to tell you this, but uh-

Miley: Jake's horrible!

Lilly: Yeah, that's pretty much it.

Miley: I don't understand. Hannah Montana's a star too, but underneath Hannah is a real person. And underneath Jake is-

Oliver: Uh, more Jake?

Miley: I really liked him. And on our first date, he was so sweet. How could I not see this?

Lilly: Miley, none of us saw it. C'mon, it's the first real time you guys have spent together.

Miley: And now that I have… YOW!

Lilly: So, what're you gonna do?

Miley: Learn to love his flaws?

Oliver: Right. like the adorable way he steals water from little girls.

Miley: I have to break up with him, don't I?

Lilly: I think so.

_Oh no. Even Lilly thinks she should dump me. I have to stall the break up._

Oliver: What if he gets mad. He could tell your secret.

_That's it. I'll scare her._ I pulled out my cell phone.

Miley: C'mon. Lilly and I have fought, but she hasn't even thought about telling my secret. Right Lil.

Lilly: Uh, right. _**(In the same way she lies about Peru.)**_

Miley: And besides, Jake's a lot of things, but, he's not evil.

_That's my cue._

"I'll tell you what. Next time you people give me an itchy wig, I'll spread the word and put you out of business!" I closed the phone and turned to them saying "People try to mess with Jake Ryan, Jake Ryan plays hard ball." I think I scared them a little too much.

"So, what'd I miss?" I tested to see if my plan worked.

"Nothing." They all said in unision.

My phone beeped, reminding me that my show was on. I was gonna rush over and watch it, but I thought I might be pushing it. So I said, "That was a reminder to get to bed early tonight, cause tomorrow I have a Zombie High meeting in the morning. But meet me at the ice cream shop later. Night." And I left.

I spent the night thinking of how I could change. Then my first idea for this plan hit me. I'm gonna right my wrong.

* * *

The next day I waited at the ice cream shop. Then I saw the little girl walk in. I walked up to her, right as Miley, Lilly, and Oliver walked in. 

"Um, I wanted to apologize for taking your water yesterday, so here. I'll buy your ice cream." I offered.

"Really thanks. I want 3 scoops of chocolate." She ordered.

I paid, and then pretended that I had just seen my friends walk in.

"Oh hey guys."

"Jake, what'd you just do?"

"Well, I figured that if a normal guy stole water from a little girl, they'd make it up to her."

She smiled that cute smile she does when I do something sweet. "Probably not in this century." I was kinda mad that I just did that for no reason, except I did feel a bit better with myself. "But that's cause most guys aren't as sweet as you." She said, and right as were leaning in, her dad walked in. Or, jogged in.

"Dad, what're you doing here?" Miley asked.

"Oh, I went for a jog and thought I'd reward myself. I'll join ya." And he sat down right in between me and Miley. Well, atleast I know she doesn't want to dump me just yet. But I'll have to keep trying.


	2. Hannah's In Love

**_Loved the reviews guys! Keep them up!_ **

"Uh, can you excuse us, Lilly and I have to go to the bathroom." I asked, giving Lilly a look that said that I needed to talk to her about something. She didn't catch on.

"But I want to eat my ice cream." Than, once I started dragging her to the bathroom, she screamed, "No, NO! Cookies 'n' cream! Wait for me!"

When we got in the bathroom, she said, "So what's so important that you needed to drag me away from my 1 true love?!" I decided to have some fun with this.

"Oh, relax. Oliver's not goin anywhere."

"Yeah, well I spose but- HEY! I do not like Oliver!"

"Anyway, it's about Jake. I don't think I can dump him."

"I know! It was so sweet. He bought that little girl's ice cream, just to make you happy."

"So ya think I should give him another chance?"

"Well, by the way you guys leaned in, I'm guessing you want to."

"So that's a yes?"

"Miley, that's a heck yeah!"

On our way back, I heard Oliver whine, "Why do girls take so long in the bathroom?"

"Hey that's a stereotype." I said, climbing into the open seat next to Jake, and away from my dad.

"A true one." Oliver argued.

"Oh come on. I know a lot of girls that take longer in the bathroom. Like my cousin Jill. And she's only 5." Jake defended.

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and my dad cleared his throat.

"Relax daddy. It was only on the cheek."

**_Next Friday, Hannah's concert, her P.O.V.: _**

"How y'all doin tonight?!" I asked my very excited crowd.

"GOOD!" Wow, did they rehearse.

"Alright, this first song goes out to someone that I was close to.

_You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from Heaven  
And you'd hold me close in your arms  
I thought of the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holdin me_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
Your still here some how  
My heart wont let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la la_

_I miss you  
You used to call me you dreamer  
And now I'm livin out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happenin for me  
I'm thinkin back from the past  
It's true the time is flyin' to fast_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
Your still here some how  
My heart wont let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la la  
I miss you_

_I know you're in a better place yeah  
And I wish that I could see your face  
Oh I know that where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
Your still here some how  
My heart wont let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la la_

Now this ones a little older, but it's for someone special.

**_(I'll get to the point. She sings If We Were A Movie. I figured we all know the lyrics by now.) _**

"This next song isn't mine. It's from the partridge family.

_Do you think you love me... Ooo we!  
repeat 4x_

_I THINK I LOVE YOU!_

_I'm sleeping  
And right in the middle of a good dream  
Then all at once I wake up  
From something that keeps knocking at my brain  
Before I go insane  
I hold my pillow to my head  
And spring up in my bed  
Screaming out the words I dread ...  
"I think I love you!" (I think I love you)_

_This morning, I woke up with this feeling  
I didn't know how to deal with  
And so I just decided to myself  
I'd hide it to myself  
And never talk about it  
And did not go and shout it  
When you walked into the room ...  
"I think I love you!" (I think I love you)_

_I think I love you  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm unsure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
So it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way_

_Believe me  
You really don't have to worry  
I only want to make you happy  
And if you say  
Hey, go away, I will  
But I think better still  
I'd better stay around and love you  
Do you think I have a case?  
Let me ask you to your face  
Do you think you love me?_

_I think I love you  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm unsure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
So it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way_

_Do you think you love me  
repeat 4x_

_(I don't know what I'm up against)  
no  
(I don't know what it's all about)  
oh no  
(I've go so much to think about)  
think about it _

_Hey! _

_I think I love you!  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
So it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way_

_I think I love you!  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
So it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way_

I have one more song. Y'all have been great!

_How did I get here  
I turned around  
And there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true_

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you _

_Were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
You're one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love  
Tryin to make things work  
That weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you _

_Were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
You're one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love  
Tryin to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms on the one_

_I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you _

_Were a million to one  
I can't believe it_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you _

_Were a million to one  
I can't believe it_

_You're one in a million_

_One in a million_

_You're one in a million _

"Thank you all! Goodnight!"

I went backstage, and saw some guy with shaggy brown hair that went to his eyes. Then he smiled at me, and I knew instantly who it was.

"Jake, I thought you had a black wig." I whispered.

"I like this one better. 's not so itchy. And it's Adam." He replied, also hushed.

"I thought it was Melosh."

"That was with the black, itchy wig."

"Whatever. I appreciate that you're keeping my secret safe." By now I was smiling, and we were moving closer.

"Well, after those love songs, people are gonna wonder if you have a boyfriend."

"Who'd ya have in mind?" I asked flirtatiously.

For an answer, he put his hands on my cheeks, and started leaning in. I leaned up and our lips met. I put my arms around his neck. I heard snapshots, but didn't care. But of coarse Roxy, my manager, and Lola came over.

They looked shocked. I sighed and lifted 'Adam's' bangs for those 3 to see. They all went "Oh."


	3. The Best Talk Show Ever

"Miley, you cheated on Jake?!" Oliver practically shouted when he came into my house the next morning holding up a paper with the headline 'Hannah's First _Real_ Boyfriend?' and the photo of 'Hannah and Adam' kissing.

"What, no hello?" I asked sarcastically.

"How could you?!" he asked.

"She didn't." Lilly said entering the house after him.

"Is it too hard for people to give a simple 'Hi Miley'?" I asked in mock hurt.

"Hi Miley." Jake said, also entering my house.

"There. Now was that too hard?" I asked Lilly and Oliver. But she was too busy trying to get through Oliver's thick head that that's Jake in a new wig and name, that she didn't hear me.

Then I checked the time. "Guys! Hurry up! We gotta go soon." I said running up to my room. I was on the 'Wake up, it's Wendy' show again.

Oliver left because he had to volunteer at the library. Poor guy.

* * *

When we got there, I was sent to hair and make-up. An hour later, it was time for the show to start. First out was the winner of the Top Chef, or something like that. They got the first half of the show, and I got the second. 

I was nervous. Why, you may ask. Well because of the whole Jacksannah incident. I was sitting backstage, in between Jake and Lilly. My dad wasn't there because he had a meeting about something for Hannah.

"Hannah, you'll be fine. You weren't nervous last time." Lola tried comforting. It didn't work.

"Yeah, but last time I hadn't been booed off the stage before." I explained. Jake knew about the Jacksannah incident from the paper, and me and Lilly. Now it was ten minutes until they go to commercial and bring me out there.

I was really nervous. "Miley, relax." Jake whispered so no one heard my name.

"I can't." I complained. Jake sighed.

"Maybe this'll help." He said, and leaned in. I did too. I felt better. Knowing that he, and Lola, were gonna be back here made it better. We pulled away because we heard Lilly go around the corner and say, "Hi Traci! What are you doing here?" It was obvious she was helping us. I made a mental note to thank her.

"I came to see Hannah and her new Beau." Traci said in her nasally voice.

They came around the corner, and suddenly Jake pulls up my eyelid and goes, "Uh, nope. Nothing in your eye." That's when I caught on. We were still centimeters apart. "Are ya sure?" I asked.

"Positive." Jake replied.

"Ok. Oh, hi Trac." I went over and we did that weird air kiss thingy.

"You must be Hannah's new boyfriend." Traci said to 'Adam'.

"Hi, I'm J- Adam." Luckily Traci didn't notice his mix up.

She whispered in my ear, "He's even cuter than your old fake one." Well I do agree with that. I went back and sat next to him, and Traci took Lola's seat. She looked offended by this, so she came and sat in my lap. _**(My friend Puppylover04 does that to GoalieGirl00.) **_

"Lola."

"Yeah?"

"Nevermind."

Then I turned to Jake and noticed that his lips were pink and glittery. "Jake." I whisper. "What?" he mouths back. I motioned for him to wipe his mouth off, but he didn't catch on. So I whispered it in his ear. His eyes grew wide and he quickly took his sleeve and wiped his mouth off.

"Is it gone?"

"Yup." Lilly started laughing hysterically. Traci gave her a weird look, so I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked. Then I saw why Lola was laughing.

"Noth- heheh- Nothing." We kept laughing and Jake's face was red.

Then we saw the chef come off stage. He asked for my autograph for his daughter, which I gave him. Then Wendy walked over.

"Hannah!"

"Wendy!" More air kissies.

"Are these your friends?" she asked pointing to the blushing boy, the giggling girl, and Traci.

"Yeah, this is Traci, Lola, and Adam." I was trying to hold in my laughter.

"Uh, Adam, you have some lip gloss on your lips." Wendy pointed. Jake glared at me, and said, "I thought you said I got it all!" That shut me up. I wiped my lip gloss off and put a different shade on. But Lilly couldn't contain her laughter.

"Well, she put it there. Heh heh, maybe she wanted it to stay there." Her and Traci broke out in laughter, while Jake and I glared at her, and I blushed right through my blush.

"30 seconds." The stage manager called.

"Alright Hannah. You're gonna start out singing Rockstar, then One in a Million. After the show we'll go through next week's program.

_**(I decided that they're doing a month of Hannah Montana for her new album. So every Saturday morning for 4 weeks, she'll be on the last half of the show.)**_

"Ok." Wendy went back to her seat. Jake came over and quickly kissed my cheek for good luck. I guess he didn't want more lip gloss.

"Alright, and we're back with a special guest star. Hannah Montana!"

I ran out to the mike and started singing._Yeah oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah_

_Sometimes I walk a little faster  
In the school hallway  
Just to get next to you  
Some days I spend a little extra  
Time in the morning  
Just to impress you_

_Guess you don't notice  
Guess you don't need this  
Sad you're not seein what you're missin'  
On the outside shyin away  
On the inside dyin to say_

_I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicin  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star_

_I might even be a rock star_

_Sometimes I wish when the phone rings  
That it would be you  
Sayin let's hang out  
Then you confess  
That there's something special between us  
Why don't we find out_

_You don't know me  
Guess you don't need me  
Why you're not seein' what you're missin'  
On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dyin' to say_

_I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicin  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star_

_If you only knew the real me  
I might even be a rock star  
I'm telling you that we are meant to be  
Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see  
That I really am a rock star  
Yeah I really am a rock star _

_I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicin  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
Rockin it wherever we are_

_Cause I really am a rock star  
Cause I really am a rock star _

_I am a rock star _

_wow-oh-oh-oh _

_Then it switched to a different song._

**_(She sings One In A Million. I figured the chapter's long enough, and I f you really need the lyrics, go to chapter 2. :)_**

Then I went and sat down on the couch.

"So Hannah, I believe that those songs were for someone special, weren't they?"

"Yes." I answered kinda shyly.

"I believe he's back stage, as well as some other friends?"

"Yup."

"Well then, let's bring em out here."

Then, out walked out Lola, Adam, and Traci. But then Lola let Adam sit next to me.

"So from what I saw backstage, Lola loves laughing, and Adam likes wearing lip gloss. Am I right?" obviously she was trying to get out that we were kissing. But I couldn't stop laughing at how embarrassed Jake looked. But I immediately stopped laughing after what Lola said.

"That's not fair. You didn't see how it got there." Lola tried explaining. Then she realized what she said and her smile fell, as did mine. the audience gave a "Woo!"

"So Hannah, he's really your bf, right? Not a pretend one." Wendy asked me.

"No, we're not pretending." I assured. Of course we're really dating! Didn't she hear what Lola said?!

"So how are your parents handling this?" she asked. Parents.

"Uh, actually it's just my dad."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Wendy sympathized. The audience gave an 'Aw."

"It's ok. And he's handling it in his own Daddy way." I joked. The crowd laughed.

"So, Lola, Traci. What do you think of them?" oh boy.

"We all have a great time together." Traci lied. Jake went to protest, but I just touched his shoulder and whispered, "Just let it go."

"Well, I think they're cute together." Lola said. "Especially when-" but she was cut off with my hand over her mouth. I leaned over Jake and whispered to her through clenched teeth that were forced into a smile, "Shut up and you can have an Italian pair of shoes." Then I let go of her mouth. **_(In case you didn't catch on, she did that cause Lilly was gonna say 'Especially when they kiss.')_**

The rest of the show was mostly talking about my album and the 2 songs I sang today. The last ten minutes were spent answering audience questions. That's where things got really interesting.

I was at the front of the stage, pointing to people with questions. I called on a girl that looked like Becca. It was Becca. "Yes, you."

"Hannah, is Adam a good kisser?" I didn't know what to say. Dad might be watching this during the meeting. He probably convinced the other people to watch it. But if I said no that would hurt Jake.

"…yeah" I said shyly. I was probably blushing like mad.

Suddenly the crowd started chanting "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss."

"Why?" I asked. I didn't want to kiss my boyfriend on live TV. Especially if dad was watching.

"Are you scared to?" someone shouted. That got me. I went over to Jake, grabbed his shirt, and pulled him into a kiss. After a second or two, he kissed back. It was actually nice. No dad interrupting it. DAD!

I pulled away, slowly, but the crowd continued cheering and whistling. Now I'm sure you could see me blushing through all that make-up. But, I must say, this was the best talk show ever.

**_Hey all! I LOVE the reviews. I have big plans for the next couple of chapters. _**

**_PS. I think the song 'If Everyone Cared' by Nickelback would be a good Jiley song on youtube. (Hint, hint.:)_**

**_-Wolfwhisperer_**


	4. BabySitting, Rated G

Later that day, I was watching TV, when dad came downstairs.

"Hey bud, I gotta tell ya somethin."

"Yeah dad?"

"Well, Mile, I've got a date tonight. And I need you to watch her daughter."

"What?! But Jake was gonna come over. We were gonna watch a movie."

"Well, he can help you baby-sit."

"I'll ask." I called Jake and he agreed to come help.

A little while later, dad's date and her daughter show up. I got up and answered the door.

"Hi. I'm Grace. This is my daughter, Abby. You must be Miley."

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." I smiled politely and held out my hand. She shook it, then came in.

"Haven't I heard of you?" she asked me.

"I don't think so." I replied. Then my phone rang. It was Lilly.

"Miley, change the channel to celebrity news! They're showing something about you and Jake!" I flipped the channel.

"_Yeah, and I'm in the middle of a big one right now. Look, Marissa's good friend, but the truth is… I'm in love with a girl named Miley Stewart._

"_Oohoohoohoo"_

"_But, I blew it. That's the difference between movies and real life. In real life, you don't always get a happy ending." _

Well, we all know that Jake got his happy ending. And now back to you Bob, with the scoop about Hannah and Adam…"

"Oh yeah! that's where I'd heard of you!"

I was now sitting on the couch, gazing in awe at the TV.

"That never gets old." I said dramatically, while holding the remote over my heart.

"Is she ok?" I heard Grace ask my dad.

"Aw, that's nothin. Ya shoulda seen her a week ago, when it first happened. Are we ready to go?"

"Yep. Let's go. Be good Abby." Grace gave her daughter a kiss, then left, with my dad following suit. Then I realized that Lilly was still on the phone. Luckily she had been rambling, so she didn't notice that I hadn't heard her.

"Well, I'd love to continue this chat, but I have to get ready. Oliver and his parents are going to dinner with me and my parents. Reservation's for 6:30."

"Lily. It's 4:30. It's Gonna take you two hours to get ready?" I questioned.

"No. It's a 15 minute drive. Bye!" And with that she hung up.

"So, Abby, what you wanna do?" I questioned the five-year-old.

"I want to color." So I went upstairs and got some paper and some markers.

I set everything up at the dinner table, and she began to draw. Then I heard the doorbell ring. It was Jake. I got up, ran to a mirror, fixed my hair, and answered the door.

"Hey Miley. You look-" I cut him off cause I knew he was gonna say hot.

I cleared my throat, and discretely pointed at Abby.

"- nice." He finished.

"Hi! I'm Abby. What's your name?" she asked from her seat at the table. I could tell that that question stunned him. No one's ever needed to ask him his name before. But then again, she probably isn't allowed to watch his show, or movies.

"Uh, Jake." She held out her hand, and he shook it.

_An hour later:_

"All done!" Abby held up her drawing. It was really good for a five year old.

I started making dinner, and Jake asked what she wanted to do.

"I wanna play horsey!" Jake got down on his knees, and she hopped on his back. He gave her a piggy back ride around the living room. Then he set her down on the couch.

By this time, the mac-and-cheese was finished. _**(That's what I'm eating now!)**_

I scooped some into two bowls. Abby came over, and so did Jake. I handed them each a bowl of food. Then I grabbed an apple and a banana.

After dinner, I cleaned up, and Jake and Abby watched TV. By the time I was done, it was 7:30.

"Abby, how bout you get into your PJ's and we can watch a movie before you go to bed. K?"

"Ok!" she ran upstairs with her bag of stuff.

"You're, really good with little kids. How?" I asked Jake. "I mean, most celebrities I've met were, well let's just say, TERRIBLE with kids."

I came and sat on the couch with Jake. "Yeah, but I have 2 little brothers, they're twins, and an even younger sister. I have to watch them. What about you? I mean, it's not like there are any little kids around here."

"Oh please! When you have a family as big as mine, there're always atleast 1 little kid in it. And when I go to Tennessee, I'm usually asked to watch them, because the only other people old enough are Jackson and Luann."

"Who?"

"My evil cousin. She's usually to busy plotting a way to ruin my Hannah secret to worry about baby-sitting, atleast while I'm there."

"Oh..." We hadn't realized this, but as we were talking, we had been slowly leaning closer to eachother. And with how close we were now, all clear thinking was now impossible. We were about a half-a-centimeter apart, when we heard "I'm done!"

We immediately sprung apart. "Jake! When there's a five-year-old around, you can't go above G!" I scolded my boyfriend.

"Well, what's G?!" he asked. It's a good thing he's cute and sweet.

"Well, it's not making-out!" I whisper-yelled. He just slightly stuck out his bottom lip into a puppy-dog pout.

"Ugh. Her bedtime's in an hour and a half." He just stuck his lip out more. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't suppress a small smile. I quickly kissed his lip that was _still_ sticking out, then went to the movie shelf to start finding a movie for Abby. She decided on the Lion King.


	5. Best Kiss Ever

"Whew, I thought she'd never go to sleep." Miley exclaimed, coming downstairs after reading 5 bedtime stories to Abby. Jake was sitting on the couch, watching TV. She went and sat next to him. She leaned her head back and gave an exasperated sigh. She turned her head to face him, and grabbed his hand. He looked at her, and smiled reassuringly.

"Hey, you did a good job." He said, then remembered what she said earlier.

"Who knew a little girl could have so much to do? It was very stressful, so many books." Then she saw the look in his eye.

"Would this make it better?" he gave her a sly smile. She smiled back. They were about three centimeters apart, when her cell phone rang out with 'True Friend'. Jake and Miley sprung apart and Miley answered her phone.

"Hello!" she answered in an extremely annoyed tone.

"Jeez, what's your problem?" Lilly asked on the other end.

"Nothing. It's just, you interrupted the movie. Jake and I were about to watch a movie." Miley quickly made up.

"Ooh, which one?" She asked, interested.

"Uh, She's The Man." Miley looked at the DVD case and noticed that one first. Then she slapped her head. That was Lilly's favorite!

"Ooh, that's my favorite. Can Oliver and I come watch? Our parents are just sitting in the living room talking about the good old days!" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sure, why not!" Miley said in the same tone, but Lilly didn't notice.

"Great! We'll be there in 25!"

"Jake, go open the door." She instructed her confused boyfriend.

"What?"

"Just open it!" he got a scared look on his face, but did as he was told. Miley hastily grabbed the DVD and popped it in the machine. "Go start some popcorn." She told him.

Just as the DVD got to the main menu, Lilly skateboarded in. "Lilly's here!" she announced herself.

"Shhh! Abby's asleep." Miley whispered and pointed upstairs. "Where's Oliver."

"That's the last time I try following you when you're on your skateboard!" An extremely exhausted looking Oliver whisper-yelled after coming in and sitting on the couch. He, for once, had the common sense not to speak loudly with a five-year-old asleep upstairs.

Jake looked shocked that the perky blonde had just skateboarded into Miley's house, and she was acting as though nothing happened. Miley noticed this, and said, "You'll get used to it."

Miley went over and got 4 sodas out of the fridge. Jake walked up and whispered, "Did your dad hire them?" He pointed at the couch where Oliver and Lilly sat, in the middle.

"I'm thinking that's a pretty good guess." Miley joked.

So the rest of the night, they watched the movie. Soon, Jackson got home, and he joined in watching the movie. Miley and Jake gave eachother annoyed looks, not because of each other though. She was more stressed now.

When Robbie Ray got home, and Abby had left, he drove Lilly, Oliver, and Jake home. Jackson and Miley went to bed. This was not how she planned for the night to be.

The next day, she, Lilly, Oliver, and Jake planned to go to the movies. They were all a half hour late. Finally, Jake showed up, wearing a backwards baseball cap and some sunglasses. She led him over to the couch to wait for Lilly and Oliver.

**Miley's P.O.V.:**

"Are they always this late?" He asked. He had a point. The movie started in 20 min.

"Oh like you should talk." I joked back. "What _did_ take you so long?"

"I had to find the right outfit." He responded seriously.

"Why? We're gonna be in a dark theater for 2 hours. And you're in a disguise anyway. It's not like paparazzi will be around. Who are you trying to impress?" I was joking on the last part.

"You." He answered kinda shyly. It was really cute.

"Aw." I couldn't help but let that out. We both, as if rehearsed, leaned in. FINALLY, no interruptions. He took his right hand and ran it through my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

**Jake's P.O.V.:**

This was, by far, the best kiss of my life. And that's saying something. I decided to try something I had never done; I ran my tongue along her bottom lip. My left hand was on her waste and I felt her quiver, and she opened her mouth.

**Miley's P.O.V.:**

I couldn't help it. A soft sigh/moan escaped and I felt him smile. I did too.

"Oh GOD, I'm gonna have night mares!" Jackson. Leave it to him to ruin something.

"Wait til dad finds out that his sweet, innocent, perfect little angel was makin out on the couch." He sounded a little too happy. What a freak.

"You better not tell him!" I threatened.

"Oh yeah. What're you gonna do to make sure I don't?"

A small, devious smile ran across my still tingling mouth. "Hm, let's see. Not tell dad that you've been selling Hannah stuff on E-bay. Again! Oh, and Jake's stuff too."

"That's where my other sunglasses went!" Jake exclaimed randomly.

"Deal!" Jackson said, holding out his hand. I shook it, then he said, "But if I ever catch you two at it again, I won't be so lenient." Jackson was now glaring at Jake like the protective big brother he tells everyone he's not.

"Wow, lenient. Such a big word Jackson." I said, getting him to stop freaking out my boyfriend.

"Ya know I could still change my mind?" He warned.

"Yeah and so can I." I shot back.

"Touché." He responded. Then left for work.

Lilly and Oliver finally got there. We got Lilly's mom to drive us.

"What took you guys so long to get here?" I asked when they arrived at my house.

"My mom took a shower. And she says I take long ones." I rolled my eyes. I grabbed my purse, and we left. The whole ride there, Jake and I kept smiling at eachother.

"Why are you two so happy?" Oliver asked.

"Just excited to see this movie." I answered quickly. Lilly gave me a suspicious look that said, 'Yeah right! We'll talk about this later, and we WILL talk about it.'

_**So sorry I haven't updated! I hadn't realized that it had been almost 2 weeks! I know this chapter was probably more in the T range, but oh well. Review please and I won't take so long to update. :)**_


	6. Changes

**_Sorry, this would've been up sooner butI went camping with puppylover04 and this wasn't finished before I left. Also, please read my redone version of Thou Shall Love Thy Neighbor, Yeah Right! Thanx:)(:_**

Ok, I'll admit, I'm a little nervous about seeing a movie with Jake. I mean, last time he was pretty egotistical. But, I was blinded my love. This time, I'm gonna have all my focus on him and his ego. Trust me, it ain't hard to miss.

Thanks to Jake, Lilly, and Oliver we barely made it into our movie. We managed to get two popcorns, but no pop. We were about half an hour into the movie when Jake whispered, "I'm gonna g get a soda. Want one?" I had the perfect joke for this.

"What, you're not gonna tell everyone that you're thirsty?" I asked in mock amazement. Unfortunately, he had a pretty good comeback.

"Of course not." As if it were obvious, "I'm in disguise. No one would offer anything." I rolled my eyes. We told him what we wanted and he left. As soon as he was gone I told Oliver to go with him. I didn't want him using his celebrity perks when I wasn't there. That's what almost caused me to dump him.

"Why me?" He asked. Lilly decided to be her hilarious self (sarcasm people) and answer for me.

"Because if she went, we'd never get our drinks." It took Oliver few (ok a lot more than a few) seconds to register what that meant. When he did, he started laughing. Too bad for Lilly, I had a comeback up my sleeve. You always have to have one when you're with her.

"Well, I'd go, but I'm afraid of what I'd see you two doing when I got back." Lilly looked offended, yet she blushed at this. Again it took Oliver forever to get it. And so, as he was leaving to go 'help Jake with the drinks' he shot me dirty look, but he too was blushing.

**_Oliver's P.O.V.: _**

I couldn't believe her! Accusing me and Lilly of liking eachother. No way I like her! I'm serious! FINE! I like her. There I said it! But, I'm just her donut best friend. That's all I'll ever be. I've accepted it, and so should Miley!

I saw Jake in an extremely long line. Then again, all the lines were extremely long. I walked over to him and said, "Jake, hey. I came to help carry the drinks." I said, but I don't think he bought it.

"Miley sent you to make sure I don't rip off my wig and get free drinks, didn't she?" How could he have known?! I had a believable excuse!

"Listen, I'm trying to be a normal guy. And I'll wait quietly through this line if it kills me. And if I don't die of boredom first." How did he know Miley wanted him to be a normal guy?

"How did you know that Miley wants you to be a normal guy?" I voiced my question aloud.

"Well, I kinda over-heard your guys' conversation last weekend. I mean, come on! It doesn't take _that_ long to take off a wig! And, I was never really on the phone with anyone. I did that after that thing you said about me spreading her secret." He gave me a quick glare, then continued on with his story. hey, it was something to pass the time.

"I wanted another chance to be normal, so I faked the talk with the wig shop. And now, I'm doing everything I can to not complain about normal stuff. Even this line." He said. I noticed that the line was a lot shorter. There were only two people in front of us.

"See. It's working."

**_Kinda short, but atleast it's something. Review and I'll update faster! This is almost done, but there will be a longer, more drama filled, sequel! _**


	7. Epilogue

_**Yes, this is the last chapter. But there is DEFINITELY gonna be a sequel, and I need y'all to realize something important. Everything that's happening in the sequel has reason. Kay enjoy!**_

"So you're telling me he waited in that HUGE line, without a complaint?!" Miley asked Oliver while they, and Lilly, three-wayed.

"Yup. Not a single complaint." He said truthfully.

"Wow. He really is changing." Miley said, clearly impressed at her boyfriend's persistence. "It's almost like he heard our conversation from a week ago." She said in a joking manor.

"Yeah, almost. Haha! Oh, what's that mom?! Sure I'll go grocery shopping with you! I gotta go guys. Later!" And he quickly hung up.

"That boy's actin weirder'n Uncle Earl when he and Aunt Pearl go on a diet and he's tryin to hide his box a cookies." Miley said and Lilly just replied with, "Uh-huh." In an unsure tone.

_4 months later…_

Jake, Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, and Miley were sitting in the Stewart's living room when Robby Ray walked in looking extremely relieved, excited, and happy.

"Hey dad. Good date?" Jackson asked noticing how happy his father was.

"You might say that." He said happily and walked into the kitchen and got out to glasses and filled them with wine.

"I didn't know dad drinks wine." Jackson whispered to Miley.

"Me either." She whispered back.

"What's with the fancy drinks Mr. Stewart?" Lilly asked.

"Alright. Ya know the lady I've been seeing for the past 3 and ½ months?"

"Yeah." Miley said, urging her dad to continue.

"Well, you're finally gonna get to meet her. Kids, say hello to Candace." He said, opening the door to reveal a younger looking blonde woman. Miley looked the most shocked, but no one else noticed.

"Hi!" She said in an overly-perky, obviously fake voice. Everyone murmured their hellos.

"Hi. I'm Oliver Oken." Oliver held his hand out to her, and she shook it only slightly and said, "Charmed." She looked weirded out at all the kids here.

"I'm Lilly Truscott." Lilly too, held out her hand and the same procedure happened, except all Candace did was smile.

However, her expression changed when the next kid came and introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Jake Ryan! So nice to meat you!" She said putting on a real smile and shaking his hand much more enthusiastically than the other two. He just gave her his fake movie star smile that Miley only sees with fans now.

"Charmed." He said the same way she had done to one of his friends.

During the awkward silence that followed, Lilly and Oliver looked at eachother, than Lilly spoke.

"Well, this has been fun. But Oliver and I have to jet. We have a, uh…"

"A thing." Oliver finished for her. They waved good-bye to a now glaring Miley and left.

Jake walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulder. He whispered in her ear, "I won't abandon you." She smiled a sincere/sweet smile at him. If there weren't three other people in the room, she would've kissed him. He could see it in her eyes.

"Well, we have some good news." Robby Ray stated and handed a glass of wine to Candace.

"Yes?" Miley asked questioningly.

"We're getting married!" He exclaimed. Miley's face fell, but she covered with a fake smile; but not before Jake could see.

_**Mwahahaha! I'm so mean. For more examples of my evil, read and review Family Secrets. Sequel should be up soon. I'm going in a pattern. The story that was last updated will be updated next. The next one will be Summer Romance. Once this story reaches the bottom of my incomplete list, I'll start the sequel. Oh, and if anyone can make a correct guess as to why Miley's really upset about this woman, I'll give you a detailed summary of the sequel. Read and Review please!**_

_**-Wolfwhisperer**_


End file.
